1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to display racks, shelving, furniture and like structures which are formed by connecting elongated tubes of square or rectangular cross-sections. More particularly, it relates to connectors for connecting together the ends of such square, rectangular, hexagonal, or any other shaped tubes used in these structures. It also relates to a quick-acting connector for holding together parts.
2. Prior Art
It is well known that numerous connectors have been developed in the past for joining together the ends of tubings, as is evident by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,532,369 to REILLY, 3,645,569 to REILLY, 3,666,298 to REILLY, 4,161,375 to MURPHY, as well as other U.S. and foreign patents.
While all of these accomplish their intended joining task, they generally are not ideal in all respects. Some rely on friction fitting wherein one member is pounded into a tube so are subject to becoming loosened under vibration conditions, or are difficult to disassemble. Others are time consuming to assemble or expensive to manufacture. Still others require clips or separate resilient members for establishing connections between associated tubes. Thus, there still remains a need for an improved tubing connector that overcomes the above indicated shortcomings.